The Partner
by jeju-island
Summary: Howl Jenkins Pendragon is a prince who lives in the capital and secretly immerses himself together with the people of Ingary. As he remains incognito he begins to uncover the dark secret of the Royal Family. He then began a private investigation where he partners with a detective named Sophie Hatter. A story of friendship, betrayal, and LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY CONCEPT.**

 **READ AND REVIEW OKAY?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ingary, Kingsbury**

"Never ever let this secret be leaked out," King Ingary Pendragon said as he shut a mysterious looking box. "Not even a single soul,"

"Agreed your majesty"

 **HOWL**

"Howl! Prince Howl!" I groaned. _Here we go again,_ I thought. I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"What is it Calcifer?" I muttered sleepily as I opened the door. "Come inside, Leila! A cup of tea please" I shouted from the corridor.

"Yes, your highness," the maid replied.

I pulled Calcifer into my room. He has and always has been my best friend since we were kids. He is my personal bodyguard/ best friend. Though sometimes I love to tease him.

"Yes, where are we again?" I said as I lay down on my comfy bed. I could stay here all day.

"Howl," he started dropping the curtsy "Today is the day that the orphans will be celebrating their year, I thought you would go and bless them?"

I got up. What!? That was today. I slapped my forehead. "I thought it was tomorrow!?" I hurriedly got up and took my non-royal pants.

"But Howl we have a bit of problem," Calcifer added. I looked at him and mouthed the word WHAT?

"The King requests an audience with you," he said. "Well he said you need to be there in 5 minutes" he added.

I was shocked. An audience with my father the king and the orphanage. I hurriedly changed into my royal attire and ran towards the door.

"Your highness your tea!" Leila cried out as I ran on the hallway.

"He is always like that," smiled Calcifer.

 **SOPHIE**

"Sophie" I heard my sister mention my name one last time "Would you please make an outfit for the upcoming ball" I was trying to reject her proposal but she is quite pushy.

"Alright I will," I replied. She then smiled widely and hugged me. She is older than me but sometimes she acts younger. As she disappeared from the room I sighed.

I look outside my window and saw the plains of Ingary. How I wish I could also see the capital. The telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sophie!" cried the man on the other line "we need you! we need your help! The client wants the best investigator we ever have and it's you!"

I cautiously looked around to see if someone is spying me. I sighed "Don't call ever again in this telephone. I'd rather prefer a telegram or a letter. Please stop doing this" I sighed.

The man kept begging until I finally agreed. I sighed. A dress and now a private investigation. Yes you heard it right. My life is a complete mess. My dad died and left this house to me. My mom remarried a noble and now lives in the capital. My sister and I are well not that close. I love making dresses. It's a hobby though sometimes people buy it. I do private investigations for a living. I maybe small but I can work toughly like a man. No one knows my secret except my dad who passed away. I looked at my mirror one last time before heading out. "Alright" I muttered.

 **So how is the first chapter guys? READ AND REVIEW 😁😁**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE FOR GUYS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Howl**

"Your majesty," I curtsied. He nodded at me. I looked up at my father a lot. He has been one of my role model. I respect him and love him. He taught me a lot of things.

"Howl," his voice echoed in the entire hall. "I have heard you are seen leaving the palace once in awhile." I gulped, this is tough for me. I usuay disguise myself as a commoner or an old man or even a noble man just to observe our people.

"Sometimes," I began "I do leave the palace for a breath of fresh air, Calcifer is always with me of course"

"You know the rules Howl, the neighboring kingdom is spying at us. You'll never know what they would do to you"

"Yes your majesty, I apologize for my childish acts"

I heard him sighed. "You may now leave but also remember the ball next week" he motioned his hand. I bowed respectfully and left the main hall. I was so nervous. As soon as the doors behind me closed I ran hurriedly and changed my clothes.

"Calcifer we should use the portal" I suggested. Calcifer was obviously not happy about it.

"Your father will get angry!" he replied "I would be-"

"Shush, as long as he doesn't know I've been using it" I smiled. I pushed one of my walls and it turned thus revealing my portal door. The door has a knob and each turn represents one place. I turned it twice and then opened it. "Alright Calcifer, let's go!"

"Ugh not again!" Calcifer complained.

 **SOPHIE**

I arrived at the secret hideout. They were all messing things up. The papers are all over the place.

"Sophie! You are my savior!" Markl came running towards me. He was the man on the telephone awhile back. He usually changes his voice when he wants to talk anonymously. But he is actually a 10 year old genius who investigates hard cases. He disguises himself as an old man at certain times.

"Markl" I hushed him down "You better explain to me in a manner that I could understand"

"A Turnip! A turnip man wants our assistance!" he said crying.

"A what again?" I asked. I'm sure I misheard Markl.

"Yes, A turnip man is in need of your service" a deep voice came from behind. He doesn't look like a turnip at all. He is a dazzling man that looks clean and neat. He wore a hat maybe for noble people. He was blonde and tall and strikingly handsome too. He was holding a large turnip in his hand. "My name is Prince Justin from the neighboring kingdom. I am here to ask for your help Miss Sophie. I heard you are quite skilled in your field."

I blushed. No one compliments me this much. "Oh, well, I thank you for that. But what business brings you here that you need my skills?" What the heck am I saying.

He smiled. "I want you to investigate the Royal Family of Ingary," he smiled.

"Wait-what!?" I exclaimed. "That is treason against the King, MY KING. I'm so sorry but I cannot offer you my assistance" I should never go against the king.

"Actually Miss Sophie, it is not treason it is actually HELPING THE ROYAL FAMILY. What I want you to do is simple. Follow and track the Prince of Ingary,"

"Prince Howl!? I cannot do that. I don't even know what he looks like. No one has ever entered the Royal Palace,"

Prince Justin smiled. "I have prepared everything you need." he handed me an invitation eyes grew large. I was stammering

"T-t-the BALL!?" Lettie's dress! Lettie and mother are in the ball. " I can't I'm sorry,"

"It is actually a masquerade ball". He gave me a beautiful feathered mask. "I'll be your escort so no one notices it. Your dress, it is prepared also one for your sister."

This sneaky prince calculated everything. Wise and smart for a fine young man. "So how much will you pay me?"

"Just enough to rennovate your family house" I was shocked. He knew everything so that I wouldn't be able to resist.

"You are quite smart" I said. "Alright. Deal."

 **WHOAH. WHO IS CURIOUS HOW WILL HOWL AND SOPHIE MEET?**

 **FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THEIR STORY. READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE! READ AND REVIEW.**

 **THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS 😊**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **HOWL**

As we entered the portal we were at PORTHAVEN one of the places within Ingary. I was actually quite fascinated in travelling that is why I travel a lot using the portal. Sometimes I use the courtyard and climb the castle walls. Whatever I felt doing I usually do it.

"Mr Jenkins!" cried the children as me and calcifer approached them. We were rather glad that their play haven't yet started. I hugged each of them. "So how is everybody? Are you ready for the play?"

They nodded. Madame Suliman nodded in appreciation. She took care of this orphans for over 10 years now yet she doesn't age even a bit. "Madame" I kissed her hand. She smiled "Jenkins you haven't change at all" she replied. Wrinkles were evident. She is really growing old.

Calcifer acts as a mute assitant of mine. So he really doesn't speak. "Come sit here," she offered the seats beside her. Everything was in right order. The children started. Madame Suliman was having fun. The children made me laugh endlessly. Their performance was a blast.

As soon as the play ended i bid goodbye to the children and Madame Suliman. As we were walking back to our portal Calcifer started speaking. "Your highness, faster"

He quickly pulled me and we ran like the wind. We entered the portal and safely made back home. "What just happened?" I asked Calcifer while breathing heavily. He looked at me.

"The Lady of the Waste was following us," he replied.

"You mean that ugly witch who is madly in love with me and uses her powers to capture me?" I replied back. Calcifer noddes.

"Even you sire, with your power, could not fight that witch. She knew ancient spells." Calcifer said with fear in his eyes.

The era we live in is filled with wizards and sorcerers. Yet our Kingdom despise them for they use it to promote evil. My parents gave me a ring that would protect me from any harm. That ring also helps me to travel into the portal. Without it the portal would be useless. Only Calcifer and I knew the power of my ring. My father strictly instructed me not to tell anyone about it. I sighed. The witch of the waste wanted my power. She wanted the ring. And she knew about the ring.

 **SOPHIE**

I sighed as I was looking at the box of dress right in front of me. Why did I ever choose to become an investigator. I hate living like this. Disguises is what I hate the most. I opened it. THE DRESS WAS ALL SPARKLY. I saw a note.

"FOR YOUR SISTER LETTIE" I gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the sparkly one isn't mine. I hope the other is not all too sparkly. I opened and saw a beautiful blue dress. It was shiny not sparkly and was more elegant and simple. "TO YOU SOPHIE HATTER" I quickly removed the tag on Lettie's dress in case she notice that I didn't made it.

Markl gave ma a quick pat on my hand. "Sorry Sophie"

"It's alright Markl. It will be a pleasure to enter the ball," I tried to comfort him. He smiled. It worked.

The ball will be next week. I have a lot of time to prepare the things that I need. I'll make this job a successful one. For my father's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own the characters

 **HOWL**

The entire palace is busy for the preparations of the upcoming ball. The King set this up not only for fun but also to find me a bride. He did not really mention it but my gut feeling says so. Calcifer has been ordering stuffs for me for the upcoming ball. From shoes to outfit to perfumes he orders them. This day was the most boring day of the week and I, a free-spirited man, left the palacr again.

Ingary is a beautiful place. The sea, the people, everything in this kingdom is beautiful.

"Good day Mr. Jenkins!" a man greeted me. People here knew me as Mr. Jenkins. My indentity as the Prince of Ingary is quite hidden outside the palace walls.

"Sophie my, you sure are carrying a lot of stuffs lately," I saw a man talking to a young lady who was carrying huge boxes.

"Yes Mr. Reed, my business is running quite well. The ball is in a few days and orders keep on coming," she replied. I stared at her. She was quite a stunner. Her beautiful face and her hair looks like the starlight. I went near her.

"Can I help you young miss?"

"Hello Mr. Jenkins! I am so glad you are here. Kindly help Miss Sophie carry these huge boxes," Mr. Reed smiled.

"Yes,of course," I politely accepted. I look at the young lady. She smiled.

My heart fluttered. Geez. Not now.

 **SOPHIE**

My sister's friends kept on ordering dresses from me. I have 10 orders of dress this day. I've been so busy that I even forgot to give Lettie her dress. I work alone. I do the stitches then the delivery on my own. So I have decided to deliver these 10 dress to Lettie's house at the capital.

The capital is 30 minutes away from our town. So I decided to take the train-bus then I'll ride a carriage again. As I was walking towards the station I heard Mr. Reed greeted me. He was a kind old man who helped my dad before.

"Sophie my, you sure are carrying a lot of stuffs lately," he said. I smiled.

"Yes Mr. Reed, my business is running quite well. The ball is in a few days and orders keep on coming," I replied. He chuckled then shifted his sight to a dashing young man just a few feet away from us.

"Can I help you young miss?" he said as he slowly approached me.

Before I could even reply Mr. Reed quickly asked for his help,"Hello Mr. Jenkins! I am so glad you are here. Kindly help Miss Sophie carry these huge boxes,"

Geez. These boxes aren't even that heavy. I sighed. What should I do?

The man stared at me and smiled handsomely, "Yes of course"

He took half of the boxes from my hand. We have 5 boxes each. I smiled secretly. My heart skipped a beat. Then it became faster as we were walking together.

"Awkward," I muttered.

"What is?" He asked.

"Ah...nothing" I nervously replied. Did I really said that aloud!?

"Sophie? Is that your name?" He asked. I quickly gave him a glance. He stood tall and honorable like of some royalty.

"Ah, yes, Mr Jenkins right?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you from nobility?"

He stopped walking then stared at me. "How did you know?"

WRONG MOVE SOPHIE. YOU ARE ACTING LIKE AN INVESTIGATOR AGAIN. "Well, I... um... The way you stood and the way you talk. People from this town don't usually talk politely."

He gave a sigh. Wait? what was that for? We continued walking.

"I do came from the capital," he replied again with politeness. "Miss Sophie may I ask where are you going?"

I smiled. "Well, to the capital"

 **CALCIFER**

I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately thay I almost forgot how free spirited my master is. I ran toward his room. I sensed that something was not right. As I opened the door the huge bedroom was EMPTY.

"Prince Howl!" I exclaimed. Then I quickly closed the doors wishing no one heard me. This is fault. I should have keep an eye on him. I can't believe he did it again.

I walked back and forth as I wait for Him to appear.

"Howl," I muttered nervously "The King is going to kill me."

 **HOWL**

"Well, to the capital" she smiled. We boarded the train bus. I nervously fidgeted my fingers. The capital. My father is going to if the Dukes and Dutchesses found me roamimg around again!

"So can you tell me something about the Prince of Ingary?" Sophie asked. That was sudden. Why did she became interested in me?

"Well," I proudly replied "He is handsome,"

"And?"

"And intelligent,"

"And?"

"Kindhearted" I smiled. I can't believe I'm complimenting myself.

"Is that it?" she asked "Does she have a fiance or a princess that will marry?"

I stared at her. Does she like me? The Prince of Ingary?

"I heard he doesn't have one yet," I replied. "Why are you interested in him so suddenly?"

She began looking outside. "Well, no reason at all"

I smiled. My heart fluttered again. Geez should I summon for the royal physician later?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. Hope you enjoy another update from me. I apologize for misspelled and missing words. I've been updating every chapter through my smartphone (and it is definitely quite hard). Anyway, thank you for reading.

Read and Review

 **HOWL**

It was a tiring day. I was with Sophie for one whole day yet she did not even knew I was the prince. I smiled. It was tiring but fun.

FLASHBACK

"So what does the palace look like? Have you been there?" she asked. I was startled. Does she know who I really am?

"Um" I cleared my throat, "I have been there once, but I can describe it in one word"

"What?"

"It was enormous. The palace halls are wide and the ceiling is so high," I innocently described. She looked a bit excited, "why did you suddenly ask?"

She shifted her eyes and stuttered "I...um.. well..I just wanted to know"

The rest of the day I helped her carry the boxes to her sister's house. Her sister were so much different than her. She acts like an aristocrat and have more accessories than Sophie. I kind of like Sophie's simplicity.

As we bid or goodbyes she gave me an address and she said she lives there. She also said I coukd come visit her anytime.

This day was the happiest day of my entire-

"Your Highness!" Calcifer shouted angrily as I entered my bedroom. "Where in the world have you been? His majesty wanted to see you but I made tons if excuses that you were busy and etc."

I looked at him and laughed hard, "You've aged! Geez old man!"

"Stop making fun of me!" he yelled

"Alright, I apologize. But you were so busy and the palace gives a boring life so I tried to get-"

"What!? Again!? Without me this time!?"

"Chill Calcifer, you're always fiery in every argument. I'm sorry okay? I'll make it up for you, I'll follow every order you have for the palace ball"

He smiled devilishly, "As you wish"

I have a bad feeling about this.

 **CALCIFER**

I can't believe he said that. At long last I have the upperhand! Since he suggested it then he should be fine with whatever I tell him to do.

"Alright then, tomorrow will be your last fitting day. You have to choose your best outfit. Then you' ll have and audience with the King. After that you'll be the one to check the food and every little detail concerning it. In the afternoon you'll have to meet an array of young ladies and choose who will become your escort-"

"Wa-wait! Escort!? Says who?"

"Your highness, the masquerade ball is in a few days and you should have a date"

"A what?"

"A date"

"Can I not just choose from that very day?" he asked again

"Well, if that is what you wish, " I replied

Tomorroe is gonna be a long day.

 **SOPHIE**

I can't believe I met Mr. Jenkins awhile back. I was imagining him as an old man who loves kids yet I was surprise that he looks dapper.

"Sophie are you ready for the ball?"

"Yes Markl, I'm trying to"

He sighed. I shouldn't have said that.

"But I'll make sure to enjoy it" I added. He smiled widely. I hugged him. This kid sure is genius but at the same time soft and fluffy.

I still can't get Mr. Jenkins off my mind. He gives off a royalty vibe. Like he was princely but at the same time humble. He stood tall and proud like some prince. There is something so mysterious about him thaf I can't really understand.

Oh well, thinking about him would just waste my precious time. Time to work!

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BALL. ARE YOU EXCITED? WILL THEY RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER?**


	6. Chaper 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Sophie

"Sophie? Faster! How many hours would you stay in that freaking room!?"

Markl knocked hard at the old wooden door in our office. I was freaking out. The ball was today and my guts are all twisting.

"Miss Sophie, I guess we need to destroy this wooden old door, you need to come out now" Justine finally spoke.

I gave a deep sigh and looked at the mirror once again. "You can do this" I whispered to myself. "You can, you can" I muttered continuously after opening the door.

"You look beautiful my lady," the man bowed. I curtsied. We have practiced it so often and by now it became something that I am accustomed to. Perhaps, nobles of far away kingdom still do curtsy in this modern day era.

He then handed me a beautiful blue mask that would cover my eyes and half of my nose. It was designed quite extraordinary, from blue ocean pearls and glittering sapphires. It was simple but elegant in nature.

"Thank you" my voice cracked. I'm not the usual Sophie for today.

"You'll be Duchess Sofia for today," he said. I smiled. A new codename but quite similar to my name. I like it. Prince Justin is quite remarkable as well. He was wearing his usual princely uniform and his blonde hair was brush backwardly and neatly. "Do not be nervous, just remember everything we have practice"

I sighed. I tried to remember all, from the traditional Ingary dance to the little details I need to collect about the prince and I even had to dance with him!

As we went to the carriage, I tried to looked around and see if anyone I know has followed me. "Go" turnip man said. I really like calling him turnip instead of Justin.

As we were approaching the capital my eyes were quivering and my heart was racing like a mad horse. I tried to calm my nerves by thinking happy thoughts as my father have always taught me but I guess this time it won't really work. I have only been used to simple investigatory cases, from adultery to missing kittens and dogs but never a large scale such as this one.

As we entered the capital we were informed that we must continue on foot for security purposes. The capital was something out of a story book. It was full of guards and even nobles from all over Ingary. As we were walking near the entrance of the palace behold a long staircase was in front of us. Justin laughed as if he read my mind.

He whispered "we are not going to use that, we'll be walking at the VIP section" I blushed out of embarassment. How could I not know that? I am a mere normal Ingary citizen. We went to a man who was escorting the guests inside. He deeply bowed before Prince Justin.

"Good evening your highness, may I know how to address this young lady next to you?"

"She is a cousin of mine you may call her Duchess Sofia" he smiled.

He then turned inside and announced before the hallway "Prince Justin and Duchess Sofia has arrived" everyone turned and looked at us. This was the most awkward moment in my entire life.

The guests all bowed deeply. Prince Justin bowed in return and I curtsied just as we have practiced.

"Smile" he whispered "You are a duchess for this day"

I smiled in a non-awkard manner. And walked into the hall.

 **HOWL**

I was walking back and forth across my room. How could the King wanted me to get a wife in an event where I need to dance with thousands of girls through the night. This would be a horrible day for me.

"How vexed are you your highness?" Calcifer sarcastically remarked. I gave him the shut-up-or-ill-kill-you look. He cleared his throat.

Someone knocked at the door. My father's messenger announced that I should be appearing in any moment now. I sighed. This is the worst day in my entire life.

I walked towards the door leading to the palace hall where the ball is being held. I could hear the indistinct chatter and echoes of laughter of nobles. My throat is also sore for today and I wouldn't want to talk that much.

They announced my arrival and I entered the hall everyone bowed deeply and I bowed in return. The music returned and everyone went back to their businesses. I looked across the hall and saw someone I knew.

"Sophie" I muttered in disbelief. Her hair that looks like the starlight was noticeable she might cover her eyes but her hair, I already knew at once when I saw it.

"What Sophie?" Calcifer whispered

"No one," I faced him, "I have chosen my partner for tonight," I smiled.

Sophie. Who are you really?

 **Sorry for the loooooooong update!!! But here serving you a longn one. Prince Howl noticed Sophie! Will he tell her who he really is? Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Read and Review

 **SOPHIE**

As we entered the hall the music played and everyone was having a luxurious evening. As I scanned the room, my observational skills were being piqued again. I focused my sight on a lady holding a glass of champagne and was fairly beautiful yet seems quite addicted with alcoholic beverages given her flushed cheeks and slight hand tremors. My sight was diverted to a gentlemen who was wearing a robe and holding a mirror on his right hand seemingly looking at himself in a narcississtic way. However when I diverted my eyes on a seemingly familiar figure my heart began to pound loud enough for Prince Justin to hear. Lettie, my sister met my eyes. For a second I thought she knew who I was but after the brief glance she continued her talk with the other noblewomen. I sighed. That was tough.

"Don't worry, I managed to really hide your appearance from your family members." Justin whispered as he smiled.

Then someone announced that the Prince has arrived. The room went very still and silent. Everyone was staring at the door on the left that leads to the main palace. The doors opened and there stood a man who is unknown to me. He was dashing and handsome and his hair was golden. My heart skipped a beat.

 _So he is Prince Howl,_ I thought. I gave out a sigh. This is going to be a long hard night.

As I continued to stare at him I accidentally met his eyes that were hidden behind the golden masks that matches his hair. I had the glimpse of his eyes. It were as if full of adventure and longing. I diverted my eyes but I can feel his piercing stare at the back of my head. "Please stop staring" I muttered under my breath. Justin who has noticed my uneasiness comforted me with a pat in my back. I looked at him and he just smiled.

The orchestra has started the beautiful Ingary dance. The women glided with their partners, as I was about to ask Justin to dance with me another lady came and caught his arm. I smiled. Thank heavens I don't need to dance—

"May I have this dance my lady?" I almost jumped as I saw the Prince himself talking to me. Startled I was but the tried to regain my composure, I saw the people staring at me.

"May I ask his highness on why have he chosen a simple lady like me among the crowd of beautiful women?"

He smiled. His smile seems so familiar as if I have met him somewhere. "Have we met?"

 **HOWL**

"Have we met?" She asked in a low tone. It is as if she spoke what she was thinking.

"I believe we haven't" I replied, she was taken aback "so can I have the honor of dancing with you tonight?"

"Your highness, I believe my dancing is very done poorly" she replied with class as if coming from a noble family. I offered my hand and she took it. We glided into the dance floor and danced the Ingary song.

"How do they call you?" I asked, my voice hoarse due to the colds.

"Duchess Sofia," she replied

I smiled inside. I knew she would pick something that would sound like her true name.

"So tell me my lady what is your purpose in coming to this ball, I am quite curious as to why I haven't heard your name from any of the nobles in Ingary?" She seemed startled at my sudden question, but I have no plan in giving up my identity to her this evening. Sophie is really quite amusing.

"I guess they said the prince would come," she replied shyly as she glided across the floor. I chuckled.

"And that is the reason of your attendance? Curiosity?"

She smiled, "I have to agree with that your highness" she whispered. As the music ended I bowed and she curtsied. I accompanied her towards her acquaintance my very own friend Prince Justin. I wonder how they knew each other.

"Your highness" he smiled. We bowed before each other. "Have you met my cousin?"

"Cousin?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, Lady Sofia, she is from another country." Now I was wondering if this lady is really Sophie, the hair matches hers.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lady Sofia," I motioned, she curtsied again. I kept on trying to find hints whether she was Sophie or not, but because of Calcifer's continuous nagging I was dragged by him and other ladies.

The rest of the evening was quite tiring as I have to dance with almost a hundred ladies present. My feet was aching as I widthraw for the night.

Sophie. Sophie. Who are you really?

 **Another chapter for you guys! I hope this can make you happy ️ Read and review! Will Prince Howl visit Sophie again? Will he show his true identity?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOPHIE**

I woke up tired and aching. My foot was literally sore. The sun was up and I knew it was already noon. Last night I never really understood why out of nowhere the prince took me as his escort during the banquet. The King surprised the guests with a banquet. I sighed as I tried to shook away those thoughts.

 _Flashback_

 _"Dinner is served" they announced. Feast was laid before my very own eyes. I saw pile of food in the serving table. It was a banquet and a buffet. They wanted us to stand and not sit. I went towards the sweet section and saw every sweetest food this world has to offer. I began stuffing my mouth from cupcakes to chocolates. Until—_

 _"Excuse me" I almost spit the food out of my mouth. The prince suddenly popped out of nowhere. "I apologize for startling you"_

 _"Now-itch foine" I replied trying to chew the food slowly. He offered me a glass of water. I then felt all the young ladies staring at us. I took a sip and swallowed really hard. "Thank you" I replied_

 _"So can you be my escort this evening?" He offered his hand. I remembered my deal with Prince Justin and so I accepted his offer. I took his hand and he placed it in his arm. Everyone was looking at us as we walked towards the line of food._

 _"So what kind of food do royalties eat?" I asked him, I tried to choose a normal question before diving into deeper ones. "Do you usually eat high class food and beverages?"_

 _He laughed. "Well, most of the time we eat normal food" his manners looked so familiar. As if I saw him from somewhere. He led me to the King. I curtsied He introduced me as Lady Sofia. The King looks different than the prince his hair was red and curly and has a bushy mustache. His eyes looked piercing hidden beneath his curly hairs._

 _As we got more acquainted with each other I began my secret investigation. "So what do you do during daytime? Do you visit poor places of Ingary?"_

 _He smiled. "I mostly spend it at Kingsbury, playing with other nobles."_

 _"Playing? Excuse me your highness, but I don't quite got what you mean about playing"_

 _He chuckled. "Well, we play different kinds of sports" he expounded "Ingary does have one"_

 _"Oh I see," I replied, "So how close are you to your father, the King?"_

 _"Very close" he replied, "I look up to him all the time. He's been very anxious lately."_

 _"Is it due to the northern Kingdom?" I just heard the news last week that the northern border of our country was attacked._

 _He nodded. "The newspapers all around Ingary can give anxiety not just to the people but also to the King himself"_

 _"Do you plan on leading a military?" I asked. He looked at my eyes._

 _"I do." Then he sighed "but my father won't allow it. He always said that it wasn't the right time yet. I really don't get what he means though"_

 _"Have you trained?"_

 _"Secretly," he replied. He smiled at me. "Don't tell anyone"_

 _I nodded. "Are you good with swords? Guns?"_

 _"Flying" He smiled in a silly way._

 _"You are a good pilot then?"_

 _"The finest in the country" he said proudly. I laughed. He looked a bit silly._

 _"Your Highness," a man who somehow had a dark red hair looking like a blazing fire went near us, "I believe it is time for you to dance with the others"_

 _"Alright Calcifer," he replied then he looked at me. "I have enjoyed this company Lady Sofia, it's a pleasure talking to you" then he kissed my hand like a gentleman._

 _"The pleasure is all mine, Your highness" I replied. He then bowed and I curtsied. As I saw his back dissolved into the dancing crown I began to smile. The Prince of Ingary was very interesting to talk to._

 _"Sofia" I turned to my back and saw Justin holding still his plate. "Good job" he whispered at my ear._

 _Then i snapped back to reality. Indeed I am still an investigator afterall._

 **HOWL**

I woke up rather early as I begin to remember my conversation with Sophie aka Lady Sofia. When I heard her voice I already knew it was her.

 _Flashback_

 _I saw her eating at the sweet section. I chuckled. She really looks silly trying to stuff her mouth with everything that is laid in the table._

 _"Excuse me" She almost spit the food out of her mouth. I tried not to laugh."I apologize for startling you"_

 _"Now-itch foine" She replied trying to chew the food slowly. I almost laughed loudly. She is so cute. I offered her a glass of water._

 _"Thank you" She replied_

 _"So can you be my escort this evening?" I offered my hand. At first she looks confused but surprisingly she took my hand and I placed it in my arm._

 _"So what kind of food do royalties eat?" She asked."Do you usually eat high class food and beverages?"_

 _I laughed. That is an interesting question from her "Well, most of the time we eat normal food" I led her to the King. She curtsied as I introduced her as Lady Sofia._

 _I knew at that moment that my father understood I have chosen this girl as a possible wife. The King looked at her intently. My inward self was smiling._

 _We got more acquainted with each other. She asked me how my day was, my favorite food, my family, until she became quite serious_

 _"So what do you do during daytime? Do you visit poor places of Ingary?"_

 _What's with this continuous interrogation of hers? So I casually replied. "I mostly spend it at Kingsbury, playing with other nobles."_

 _"Playing? Excuse me your highness, but I don't quite got what you mean about playing" she looked confused._

 _It was so cute that I couldn't help to chuckle. Her curiosity is really beyond the world."Well, we play different kinds of sports" I tried to expound and find the perfect excuse that I do not play with nobles "Ingary does have one"_

 _"Oh I see," she replied, "So how close are you to your father, the King?"_

 _"Very close" I replied, I then wanted to test her if she knows what is happening to our country "I look up to him all the time. He's been very anxious lately."_

 _"Is it due to the northern Kingdom?" I just heard the news last week that the northern border of our country was attacked."_

 _She does read. She knows the state of our Kingdom and she is fully informed as well._

 _I nodded. "The newspapers all around Ingary can give anxiety not just to the people but also to the King himself" I replied_

 _"Do you plan on leading a military?" She suddenly asked._

 _I was surprised with her question. I stared at her. What is she doing is something not normal for a lady. So I just replied "I do." I pretended to sigh "but my father won't allow it. He always said that it wasn't the right time yet. I really don't get what he means though"_

 _What a perfect excuse. But it is half-true, my father won't allow me not because it is not the right time yet but because he wants me to become his successor. Not a military officer._

 _"Have you trained?" She asked again. This girl really is something. I am really quite curious on what she REALLY do for a living._

 _"Secretly," I lied. I smiled at her trying to cover up the lie. I have the feeling that she is spying on me "Don't tell anyone"_

 _She nodded. "Are you good with swords? Guns?"_

 _"Flying" I smiled in a silly way. Though I really am a good pilot._

 _"You are a good pilot then?"_

 _"The finest in the country" I said proudly._

 _"Your Highness," Calcifer came "I believe it is time for you to dance with the others"_

 _"Alright Calcifer," I replied as I brace myself for the endless dance. Then I looked at her "I have enjoyed this company Lady Sofia, it's a pleasure talking to you" then I kissed her hand._

 _"The pleasure is all mine, Your highness" she replied. I bowed and she curtsied. As I walk away from her I had a feeling that she was pretending for today. That she, other than sewing dresses, has another job. Then I quickly took a glance of her and saw Prince Justin whispered something to her._

From that day I knew that something indeed was going on. Something related to me and the kingdom. And I will try to uncover it by using her.

 **So what do you think? Prince Howl intelligently deduce that Sophie might be an investigator. What happens next? Will Prince Howl try to persuade Sophie to spill out the beans? Find out on the enxt chapter. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont't own the characters ️

Another chapter for you guys while I'm not yet busy!

Pardon my grammatical errors, missing words and even misspelled words, I have been only updating using my phone ️ enjoy guys! Read and Review

 **SOPHIE**

Due to my tardiness yesterday due to the ball, I had to open up the shop quite early for this day to make up the time I lost yesterday. While I was doing my usual routine, a letter arrived from my sister Lettie. She is still fond of letters. She always forgot that I already own a telephone.

 _Dearest Sophie,_

 _Please do come at my workplace Tomorrow, 4 o'clock PM sharp! It's quite crowded here near the capital so be sure to take care._

P.S. _Please don't use the alleys._

I estimated the time that the letter was sent. It usually takes a day for it to be delivered. She must have sent the letter yesterday and the "tomorrow" she was talking about was today.

She sure knows me. I'm quite fond of using alleys as a shortcut especially during crowded season near the capital. My sister works at a chocolate shop near the entrance of the capital. She is quite the popular type.

I looked at the clock. It's 30 minutes before four if I walk and ride the train-bus I'll be there by the dot. So I combed my silver hair took my hat, grabbed my keys, locked the door and walk towards the station. I was so glad that I had to stand outside rather than sitting and squeezing myself on the inside.

As I arrived near her workplace I saw the huge crowd dancing and laughing and having a good time. I thought it is always better to use the alleys as a shortcut. I unfolded my secret map towards Lettie's shop. As I was following the map I accidentally bumped someone and as I looked up two military officers were smiling at me.

This. Is. Creepy.

I tried to keep walking but they blocked my way with their hand.

"Looks like a little mouse has lost its way," the younger one said

"I'm not lost" I replied sternly. Keeping my head low. I really wanted to kick them so hard. I hate men doing this type of things.

"You sure?" Asked the man with the moustache.

"Yes I am," I replied

"You live around here?" The younger one tried to touch my shoulder. But I was able to move quicker than him.

"Leave me alone," I replied angrily. But they still kept blocking my way.

"Your moustache scared all the girls" the younger one said and they both laughed. My nerves are really getting really irritated.

"Stop it at once," I again said sternly this time loudet as if threatening them.

"Ooh scary" they sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry sweetheart," A figure suddenly appeared beside me. "Sorry I'm late" the voice sounded familiar. I saw Mr. Jenkins.

"Who are you?" They asked him

"You are scaring my girl" Mr. Jenkins replied.

I don't really need any saving though. I can manage fighting them alone. Mr Jenkins pushed the man's hand so that we could walk.

Then they caught my hand and tried to pull me but I was quicker. I twisted the younger one's arm and he yelped in pain. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!"

 **Howl**

I tried to get away from Calcifer again and fortunately I succeeded. I tried to visit Sophie's shop but it was closed. As I was walking in the small town I saw a familiar figure riding a train bus.

"Sophie!" I yelled but the honk was too loud for her to hear. So I ran as fast as I could and caught up with the train. But I didn't try to call her, she was very quiet and in deep thought. As she went down the bus I tried to followed her. I saw her walking towards the alleyway.

"Brave girl" I muttered, "She must hate crowds,huh?"

I just silently followed her maintainig a 3 meter distance between us. And I did it as quietly as possible.

As she was walking towards the next alley I saw her getting trapped by two military men. I clenched my fist. I hate this type of people.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but then...

"Stop it at once" she sternly said this time loud enough for me to hear. I knew I had to take action so I walked and appeared quickly beside her.

"Sorry sweetheart," I said as I placed my arm around her "Sorry I'm late" she looked at me suprisingly.

"Who are you?" They asked me

"You are scaring my girl" I replied coldly. I pushed the man's hand so that we could walk through

But they caught Sophie's hand. The next thing that happened was unbelievable.

She twisted the younger man's arm and he yelped in pain. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" She yelled ferociously.

The older man tried to went near her but she kicked him so hard that he flew a few feet away. This was indeed surprising. She needed no saving after all. And I looked so uncool.

I saw them scamphering away from us.

"That was tough," she finally said breaking the silence. "Oh good day Mr. Jenkins!"

I can't help it anymore that I began laughing hard.

"What's wrong?" She asked me innocently

"I pictured you very wrongly Sophie," last time I saw her, she was elegant and refined the next day she's kicking officer's asses.

"I do not need saving, sir," she replied casually, "I am not like any damsel in distress"

"I agree" I said trying to catch my breath after laughing so hard. "Where to my lady? I'll be your escort"

She smiled. "To the chocolate store"

As we were walking I can't help but remember what she just did. I continuously chuckled.

"Stop it" she said flushing "I know I'm not quite the lady type Mr Jenkins, but I can fight"

"You were cool," I complimented. "Though it look so uncool of me for not doing anything"

"You were following me the whole time weren't you?"

How did she know? "Ah...I...no...um..."

"It's okay,I can basicaly hear your footsteps echoing awhileback. It gave me an assurance that someone was indeed going to save me in case I accidentally made a wrong move." She smiled again, my heart fluttered, but I shook those thoughts, I have another agenda, and I want to use her.

"So what do you do for a living aside making dresses?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I just do dresses" she replied

"Really? No side-lines at all?" I asked again. "Spying perhaps?"

She looked at me suddenly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Whoah, whoah," I calmed her, she looked a bit angry and frustrated. "I was just asking, I've always been a secret philanthropist you know, and just last year I've introduced myself as Mr Jenkins"

"So?"

"So, sometimes people use a facade to hide something. A normal innocent Ingary citizen won't really have those fighting skills you know?" I replied. I got her this time!

"Alright, I'll tell you if you promise to keep quiet and stay away while I visit my sister?"

"I promise!" I swore

 **Will Sophie tell her biggest secret? Will Howl be able to find out who she really is? Find out next chapter!!!**


End file.
